


Disappointed

by TheSistersBread



Series: Uchiha Hinata [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Genin Teams, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Out of Character Uchiha Sasuke, Sort of Hinata/ Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread
Summary: Team 7 always has a rocky start.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi & Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Uchiha Hinata [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187174
Kudos: 19





	Disappointed

Sasuke doesn't want a team. 

All they will do is make his position even more precarious.

She knows the truth about him being Hinata will come out eventually.

But joining a team is simply asking for it.

He will have to share close quarters with some of his classmates.

They may not be trustworthy.

She has no way of knowing.

And there will also be a Jounin Sensei.

Hinata is good but he’s not that good.

Depending on who his Sensei is, Sasuke will either form a close bond with them or be shipped of to be a brood mare.

He know he is only valued for his eyes.

The council cannot discover that she has no intentions of having biological children.

Hinata has nothing against children.

She loves them, actually.

She just doesn’t want to give birth to them.

But he is really not pepared for a team.

Perhaps she is over exaggerating.

Perhaps he is not.

He doesn’t want to find out which one of them is right.

She is not prepared for the answer.

* * *

Like all things she dreads, it eventually happens.

The inevitable.

He doesn’t expect any different at this point.

Their teacher - Iruka - the most tolerable reads out the assignments.

Iruka is the only teacher Hinata respects.

He treats Naruto well.

It is a sad environment in which Sasuke respects a teacher only because they try to be unbiased.

Naruto still insists on being Hinata’s self-proclaimed rival.

Maybe it is the only way he knows to stay close to her.

Sasuke wonders what Naruto will say when he finds out.

Naruto is the closest thing he has to a friend.

But he knows other people can be a little... less open-minded.

Her absolute disregard for personal pronouns may bother them.

He doesn’t really understand why.

It’s not like Hinata is addressing them by the wrong pronouns.

Why should they care which ones she chooses?

She doesn’t get much further in her line of thought, interrupted by Iruka calling out the teams.

She hears his name first.

He is on Team Seven.

And so is Naruto.

He guesses that he is going to have to get to terms with the fact that Naruto is going to find out sooner rather than later.

Sakura Haruno is on their team as well.

Sasuke ignores the little verbal match that breaks out between the other girls.

She doesn’t want to wreck their friendships: he was so guilty when she found out about Sakura’s falling out with Ino.

But Hinata cannot do anything about it.

And the girls practically harass him.

He shudders to think what would happen if he was allowed to be himself.

Well he is himself.

But she hopes that if the others knew she was a girl, she wouldn’t be like that.

He finds it downright creepy.

She doesn’t like the girls following her everywhere, distracting her but she is too polite to tell them to shove off.

He has never regretted it more.

* * *

Their Jounin Sensei is Hatake Kakashi.

And he knows.

He was ANBU.

He only knows that Kakashi knows for sure when he introduces herself as Sasuke.

The look is sharp.

He knows that she knows that he knows.

He’s kept quiet this long.

He hopes his new Sensei will keep quiet a little longer.

* * *

She doesn’t even try for the bells.

He would be more than happy to go back to the academy and put off being a Shinobi for as long as possible.

But it is unlikely the council will let even Hatake Kakashi fail her.

The last Uchiha.

As if her brother was not fanatically loyal.

Loyal enough to murder his own clan.

If anything, Itachi is the last loyal Uchiha.

He entertains thoughts of leaving often.

None of them make it to the bells on time.

So Naruto is tied to a stump.

Sasuke doesn’t even hesitate.

He feeds him.

A little while later Sakura joins in.

Hinata thinks there is hope for them yet.

Their new Sensei evidently agrees because they pass.

Sasuke wishes they hadn’t.

And it quickly becomes abundantly clear that their Sensei is not really invested in their education.

She cannot help but feel a brief tinge of disappointment.

But what did he expect?


End file.
